


只有兩小時的假期

by Sid2199



Category: A Two-Hour Vacation, 二時間だけのバカンス, 只有兩小時的假期
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Japanese Character(s), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199
Summary: 宇多田光的新歌「二時間だけのバカンス」是與椎名林檎合唱，兩位也合拍 Music Video。非常唯美~兩位女神的交會，令人祟敬！因此馬上製作了這個短篇故事，希望你會喜歡。※新增第三章起為第一、二章同設定之後的接續故事  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPdlfIhzPEo One of the greatest singer in Japen, Utada Hikaru, just released her new song "A Two-Hour Vacation"featuring another great Japan diva, Ringo Sheena. And they shot a music video which is very romantic.I just love it too much so write this story in one week. Sorry it's in Chinese, hope you will like it.





	1. 只有兩小時的假期 (上)

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝帥氣詩人陳少給予許多資訊及幫助。

只有兩小時的假期 (上)

Hikaru 端詳著手上這一雙鞋，外皮是漂亮的粉橘色，穿上去會露出部分的腳背，而且鞋跟的設計很奇怪有個柱狀物，使得穿的人會是踮著腳走路。

「高跟鞋阿…」Hikaru 恰巧知道這奇怪鞋子的名字，她不禁微笑著，只因為想到若是高等人類，會對這樣穿來不方便走路、外觀也怪異的鞋子，有怎樣的評論？

在 2250 年的現在，尤其是在地球之外，像她這樣的純人類已經不多了，只有在地球那些簡單的育種工作，或是一些對戰爭無用的文化工作，純人類才勉強能發揮效用。高等人類 (Advanced Homo Sapiens) 的基因比人類厲害許多，在兩百年前開始與外星戰爭以來，僅僅幾個世代的改良，高等人類就以他們的強壯、聰明，以及最關鍵的「效率」基因，保護人類世界免於滅亡。

Hikaru 再試穿了一次高跟鞋，真的要穿出去嗎？她調皮地看著鏡裡的自己，阿！還得配上一件復古的連身裙才有意思！Hikaru 得意地打開最左邊的衣櫃，裡面都是她花了大半薪水買來的復古服裝。她一介純人類，好不容易憑著優異的感受及邏輯能力，才能通過篩選到這木星太空站來工作，對純人類而言超高的薪水，卻大半都花在這毫無用處的復古嗜好上，若是高等人類應該一輩子也無法理解吧。但是，他們的薪水多半最後也是充公阿！Hikaru 只替他們覺得可惜，一輩子認真追求效率，只為了讓自己的基因及數據成為後代進化的依據，這些人，只為了這一份責任而活嗎？

這雙高跟鞋已經等了夠久的時間，不管了，Hikaru 決定今天就穿高跟鞋上班！還挑了搭配鞋子的藕色連身裙。Hikaru 很喜歡右肩這暗紫色的搭配設計，好險地球上還有純人類做著服裝設計，這衣服襯著她的膚色及黑髮，肯定很好看。也許這太空站沒有太多人懂得欣賞，但只要有一個人欣賞也就夠了…

從居住區到了車站，途中是有幾個人注意她，Hikaru 微笑著，但到了車站才發現她錯過了列車，得等下一班。車站空盪盪的，畢竟就算是純人類也懂得安排時間表準時到站搭車吧，但卻有個人出現在對面月台，熟悉的瘦高身影、跟她一樣俐落的黑髮。她…怎麼又來了？！

Hikaru 皺著眉瞪了瞪對面的那人。副指揮官 Rinn.G.Sheena 先是瞪大了眼，一定是沒看過這套衣服吧？看著 Hikaru 譴責的眼神，高等人類 Rinn 只挑起了一邊的眉毛，下巴微抬著，回敬她一個意味不明的微笑。Hikaru 知道 Rinn 肯定濫用了職權，查明了她出門的時間，刻意要跟她同時到車站，「等車」這件事已經夠莫名奇妙，副指揮官老是跟她巧遇，Hikaru 真的很擔心 Rinn 的妄為，早晚會被別人發現。

一班不停靠的列車從她們面前疾駛而過，Hikaru 想起了半年前她們注意到彼此的那一天；她一早站在這月台旁，一抬頭就發現跟她一樣黃皮膚、棕眼珠黑頭髮的女性也在對面月台恰巧抬起頭，那一刻就好像照鏡子一樣，讓她覺得好巧。那天她們上了車，那女性直接走了過來，一接近她，就讀完了她的資料。

「Hikaru.U 輔導偵查官，早安！」原來這位女性比她高了半個頭，看那冷漠的眼神，是高等人類吧，Hikaru 不禁有點失望，還以為難得遇到了同伴，甚至還這麼相似。

「…我是 Rinn.G.Sheena，副指揮官，負責運輸管理。」大概是發現 Hikaru 愣了半晌沒有讀取她的資料，這位副指揮官馬上判斷先自我介紹比較快了。Hikaru 這才連忙伸出了右手想與她握手。

「您好！副指揮官！很高興認識你！」不必要的笑容、握手以及「很高興」的措詞，Hikaru 才到這充滿高等人類的太空站沒兩個月，還是改不掉在純人類社會裡的習慣。副指揮官當然不是省油的燈，基本的與人類社交禮儀對她不是問題。只是 Hikaru 總覺得指揮官的微笑蠻真誠的，也許外貌相似影響了自己的觀感吧。

Hikaru 的思緒回到現在，Rinn 還在專注地看著自己。知道她一定對自己的服裝有疑問，Hikaru 現在只求 Rinn 能沉住氣，到車上再當面問，可別用傳訊的，會讓她們之間可疑的記錄再添一筆。Hikaru 轉念一想，搞不好 Rinn 早就用了職權、很有效率地修改記錄了？或是她早就計算出來她們之間的關係不會引發問題？也許下次該問問她。

要搭下班車的人群漸漸出現，但她們還是第一個上了車，坐在隔壁。

「好特別的衣服，和那雙鞋子，實在太特殊了！」Rinn 低聲說。

高等人類很少批評他人，就連評論外觀也很少見吧，不過，就 Hikaru 的了解，Rinn 還可以做得「更好」…

「我覺得很漂亮。」Rinn 果然這麼說了，Hikaru 的笑容漾開，非常開心得意。她無法不望向身邊，她祕密的愛人 Rinn，此刻也對她微笑著。

自從她們認識後，又第二、第三次在各處巧遇，Hikaru 想相信所謂「天意」，但她可是優秀的輔導官，想也知道事情並不單純。她還記得，很快地，就在那周她休息日的前一天，若用復古的說法，是她的「Friday Night」吧，她正在餐廳花著好多錢一個人吃著牛排並點了紅酒，酒一到，她突然發現對面的桌子旁，坐著副指揮官，而且她正拿起紅酒杯…向她致意？！她之前就仔細查過了，副指揮官不是純人類，而…她會喝酒？！還這樣使用人類的禮俗相待，難道有什麼理由竟要討好她這個輔導官嗎？Hikaru 百思不解之時，副指揮官起身，拿起酒杯走了過來。

「我能坐下嗎？據說這飲料是要一起喝才好喝的。」

「呃…　請坐…」Hikaru 這驚嚇可不小。

那晚後來，因著酒意，她竟還邀了 Rinn 到她的住處。晚餐時，她當然像個高等人類一般，超級直接地問了副指揮官對她有什麼所求，

「就只是想多認識你而已，可以嗎？」對方只這麼回答。

Hikaru 記得，那晚第一次近距離仔細看著副指揮官，白皙的鵝蛋臉，細長的雙眼與高挺的鼻樑，有著堅毅的薄唇與線條分明的下巴，漂亮的五官雖然沒有上妝，卻更充份地顯露她優秀的美麗，而且，臉頰的那顆痣，就好像舊時代的美女明星一般，特別引人注意。看著副指揮官好像比這裡的其它人更和善的雙眼，在那氣氛下，Hikaru 暫時把她當成了故鄉的朋友了，飯後很自然地邀她過來坐坐，也許，在她的職業下，也存著對這樣奇特的高等人類有無限的好奇吧。

那時，她萬萬沒想到，她們的「關係」會進展得這麼快。感到 Rinn 對她輕柔的碰觸，Hikaru 思緒再回到此刻的列車中。

「下午，你的空檔有了新的約定。」Rinn 輕聲說，眼光回到了正常、直視她們的前方。

Hikaru 從包裡拿出手機時，感到不只是 Rinn，車內其它人似乎也都再看了她一眼。沒辦法，她今天的服裝不像人人都穿的工作服，手臂一抬就有互動顯示幕能查詢資訊。今天早上是排滿了人員訪談，原訂下午沒約時，可以整理訪談資料的。現在時間表上顯示那時段…「Rinn.G.Sheena 約訪」，什麼約訪！Hikaru 深吸口氣，儘量不動聲色，但還是忍不住再瞪了身旁的 Rinn 一眼。而這傢伙！這時倒好，像個一般的高等人類一樣，空暇時就閉著眼睛，用內建在腦內的電路繼續連線工作著。

結果，懷著滿心的好奇，她根本沒法好好做早上的工作。輔導監視官這職位，的確半數還是由純人類擔任，由於高等人類並不是機器人或電腦，血肉之軀，就算經過再精密的基因規劃，也可能會有意外及異數，或是什麼特殊的狀況造成連鎖的問題，他們輔導監視官的任務，就是在軍隊中，深入觀察所有人員的狀況，回報潛在問題，並在事態輕微時，儘量多確認並一邊導正異常狀況，這些工作都需要極敏銳的感受及觀察力，尤其用於觀察情緒波動，這是主流的高等人類根本不能體會、所以也不擅長的。前往早上第三個個案的途中，舷窗外是巨大丶美麗的木星，Hikaru 瞥見那炫目的大紅斑正對著她。

她的居室並沒有真的對外舷窗，只有假的舷窗樣式的顯示幕，她常設定播放著故鄉的楓葉或櫻花景色，可惜居室並沒設定可調整空氣氣味，當然也不能點「香氛蠟燭」-- 一種她在地球很愛買的復古產品。但第一次到 Rinn 的居室，她好意外看到了應該是真的舷窗，她記得當時她覺得很不平，高等人類根本不懂得欣賞風景的美，而且，這種靠外層的位置怎麼會做居室，萬一受到攻擊怎麼辦？一切都太不合理。但無論如何，那時的她已經理解 Rinn 並非一般人，因為在她身後， Rinn 一關房門，就從背後突然地抱緊了她，然後比以往更加猛烈地吻著她。後來她們相擁著，喘著氣躺在 Rinn 的床上，窗外也正是美麗的大紅斑看著她們。

「我一直想在這樣的景色下，看著像蘋果一般紅著臉的你，」Rinn 溫柔地丶珍惜地撫著她的臉，  
「果然真的好美，我…好感動…」Hikaru 記得當時心裡真的是無比的震驚與甜蜜，是她，還是 Rinn，必定至少有一人多麼地與眾不同，才能讓高等人類，尤其是身為軍人的她，對愛情、對美景，甚至對情慾有渴望。

現在在走廊上駐足的 Hikaru 只嘆了口氣，下午，Rinn 占了她的工作空檔，又可能做什麼出格的事？而她檢視自己的內心，仍然完全沒有一絲想舉報的決心。Hikaru 知道自己的心已經被狂熱的愛情徹底矇蔽，她只想要和 Rinn 一直這樣下去，希望沒有人會發現、也沒有人會有意見，因為她們會做好自己的工作，愛情，不論如何奇特，若沒有傷害別人，何錯之有？

但是，Rinn 對自己，是愛情嗎？這是副指揮官的陷阱嗎？這是某種探查她工作表現的祕密任務嗎？Hikaru 曾這麼想過。但想到 Rinn 自己所犯的罪和風險，遠超出了她的想像範圍，她怎麼想都不可能只為了這個目的，一個輔導官，不值得太空基地的副指揮官親自這麼做。而且，就算是純人類，她也從沒見過像 Rinn 對她這種，那麼炙熱的眼光。「莫非高等人類若是戀愛起來，也比我們強大嗎？」Hikaru 曾不只一次這麼想。

而且，Rinn 總是抓得到瘋狂的界線。她總是能判斷何時該回歸常軌，何時該維持表面的平靜。有時她們真的在走廊上遇見了，Rinn 只用冷淡的眼神多看了她兩秒，但也有時，她會突然將她拉到一旁無人的角落。Hikaru 曾以為這是因為她可以一心多用，一邊跟她親熱還一邊讀取附近的資訊，知道何時有人接近該停止；聽到 Hikaru 的想法，副指揮官搖搖頭，

「不是的，我只是不想每次都太盡興。你不覺得片刻的歡愉更加刺激嗎？我們可以每天一點一點地慢慢享受這種感覺。」Rinn 講這話時，還帶著她高深莫測的微笑。

Hikaru 不是完全同意這個見解，因為這些日常的小刺激，每次都把她搞得又喜又驚。她覺得 Rinn 是不是把她當成高等人類，正在緞練她的意志力？一次次逼近瘋狂的邊緣又拉回，久了也許就可以坦然面對更荒誕的狀況。也許是這樣吧！「她真能折磨我這原始的心臟…」Hikaru 微笑著搖搖頭自言自語著。

目前為止最誇張的一次，莫過於副指揮官一樣是強行占了她工作的訪談空檔，領著她到了一間陌生的艙室，在工作區，必須用副指揮官的身分才能進入。黑暗偌大的空間，Rinn 開了前面一邊牆上的小燈，微笑著側著頭示意要 Hikaru 往前看看。

一個及腰的小檯子上，放著一邊是圓形、正中間有個小小的圓形突出，角落又有個針狀的機構的…設備？Hikaru 總覺得她知道這是什麼，但又說不上來。Rinn 打開了旁邊的櫃子，拿出了一大片東西，又從中抽出了大而薄的的黑色圓盤，

「阿！黑膠唱片！！」Hikaru 驚呼出聲！隨即雙手掩著嘴。

Rinn 笑而不語，將唱片放上了唱盤機，很熟練的放上唱針，一按鈕，悠揚的樂音自這檯機器緩緩流洩出來。

Hikaru 目瞪口呆地盯著轉動的唱片，這音樂，是古典樂曲，她來了太空站之後都沒聽過了。音樂這東西高等人類還是聽的，因為人類殘存的潛意識機制，透過音樂，還是能影響高等人類，像是餐廳或工作的地方，有時會放，但都不是這種… 舊時代很古典用古老的樂器演奏的、有旋律、有故事的樂曲。

Rinn 又在哪裡的操控台開了什麼，Hikaru 轉身，更驚訝看到眼前的景象，黑暗中，銀色的全息投影顯示的是近太陽系的所有行星，還看得到一些小衛星緩緩轉動著。副指揮官走到本應是太陽的位置，伸出手，要她過去。

Hikaru 邊走了進去，這些漂亮的行星縮影好讓她驚豔，她伸出手，卻不敢碰觸到它們。

「沒關係，現在沒有指令功能，你可以放心。」Rinn 走近她，輕摟著她的腰。

「這是？還有那黑膠唱盤？」Hikaru 已經很習慣 Rinn 的擁抱，她輕倚著 Rinn，抬起頭問道。

「這是行星間運輸用的全息投影室，我有時會使用，但其實沒有需要，這是多餘的設計。但我後來發現，它其實很美，不是嗎？」Rinn 移向她身後，用雙手輕輕環抱著她，好讓她慢慢地欣賞。

「…這音樂呢？還有那唱片？」Hikaru 聽到樂曲換了一首，才想到 Rinn 沒有回答完她的問題。

「當然是我特別為你準備的啦。我花了整整四小時研究和挑選音樂…你現在聽的是第二首，Gustav Holst 的 Venus...」說到這，Rinn 將她輕輕地轉過來，抬起了右手，愛憐地撫著她的臉頰，輕聲說：「你就是我的 Venus，你知道嗎？沒有你，我不會認識這全部的美麗，而且，你就是當中最神祕最美的、也許我永遠無法了解。」

走廊上的 Hikaru 閉上眼，回想到當時，心情仍然激動。後來那唱盤機沒辦法收在她小小的居室，便放在 Rinn 伴著木星、美麗的房間中。重點是！那一次真的差點被抓到！她們不一會兒，也許是在火星的樂章吧，已經幾乎將衣服都卸下，正激動地難分難捨。卻聽到有點遠的門口連續的嗶嗶聲。當然 Rinn 已鎖上了門，只是顯然有人想進來，激情只能戛然而止，即使是高等人類也沒辦法立刻平穩那樣的呼吸心跳吧。但她們穿上了衣服，關掉了音樂。Rinn 還打開了全部的燈、關掉了全息投影，Hikaru 站在牆邊，一下子不適應這個亮度。Rinn 用指令開了門，門外的人見到副指揮官，高等人類一向冷淡的臉，似乎還是看得出鬆了口氣。Rinn 歪著頭閉上眼睛，兩秒鐘應該是讀完了訊息，便向 Hikaru 點頭說：

「約訪先到這裡。我有事得處理。」隨即兩個高等人類一語不發地快步小跑走了，留下驚魂未定的Hikaru 。總之，她有預感，下午…該不會也是這種等級的驚喜吧。


	2. 只有兩小時的假期 (下)

接近中午時，Hikaru 的手機收到了新訊息。看著一開頭的泰迪熊圖案，她知道是 Rinn 傳來的，她知道她最著迷這種以前的可愛動物…雖然好幾次這位高等人類也不解風情地跟她說，熊是其實是一種人見人怕的大型掠食者。

Rinn 跟她約中午 12:30 在太平洋邊。那是太空站的二號港口的名字，主要負責非軍事的運輸，這區域最高主管就是 Rinn.G.Sheena 副指揮官她本人。

怕沒時間午餐 Hikaru 還是簡單從走廊的商店買了幾錠食物丸先吞了。從辦公室她心懷忐忑地前往太平洋空港。

看著空港的時鐘跳到 12:30，奇怪，副指揮官竟然遲到了。

遠處，黑髮瘦長的身影出現，但卻有點…蹣跚？！待她走近，Hikaru 驚訝地發現 Rinn 也穿上了高跟鞋和連身裙。黑紫色亮片的肩帶，別緻地以鈕扣接著白色帶著鮮豔條紋的合身背心，到下半身紅色的條紋延續擴展著，襯著粉紅與白色為底。還搭配玫瑰金色的尖頭高跟鞋，全身上下都很適合她白皙的膚色。這是要跟我比美嗎？而且，她哪時候準備的這些服飾？

「本來想好的台詞是『跟我私奔吧！』，但穿這鞋子好像連走路都有困難更別說是「跑」了…」Rinn 皺著眉，看著自己古怪的鞋子。

「你怎麼會有這一身衣服和鞋子？」

「你不也有嗎？我覺得很好看阿！」

「你…該不會從地球傳送過來？！」以 Hikaru 對 Rinn 和高等人類的了解，雖不敢相信但認為還是有可能。

Rinn 調皮地笑著，「嗯！是你一個月的薪水吧。哈哈！」有效率的 Rinn 必定是一早就開始上線選購，還安排把這身衣服鞋子直接從地球馬上傳過來。以光速傳輸物質在這時代是可能的，只是因為耗用很多資源，所以非常非常貴。Hikaru 忍住沒有翻白眼，因為她知道，錢對高等人類來說是用不完的東西，但還是會依他們的功績發放，多少也是個衡量基因優秀程度的指標。

Rinn 用比平常慢上許多的步伐，領著她過了高級軍官的關卡，看來還一邊連線下著指令。

「我們要去哪？」

「火星。」Rinn 說著，眼神閃爍著藏不住的興奮。Hikaru 太驚訝地說不出話，楞在原地。

Rinn 硬牽著她往前走，下了停機坪，朝著一台中型行星艇走去，看來很高級的那種。感到 Hikaru 停駐不前，Rinn 轉過身來，兩手輕握著 Hikaru 的手，

「你不是一直想去嗎？你看我們今天穿得這麼漂亮，擇日不如撞日，今天就是出發的好日子！」Rinn 認真地瞪著眼，正用她柔軟的嗓音，說服 Hikaru 來個大冒險。

「可是，我下午後半段還有工作阿…這一去，再快也要一天吧？」

「所以我挑了最快的阿！你被我約的兩小時，加上中午的時間，這型的行星艇夠快，還可以可以讓我們在那待一陣子的哦！」Rinn 改摟著她，身體緊貼著她也半推著她登艇。「而且，我發現我們今天的服裝很適合那裡炎熱的氣候！」Rinn 璨爛地笑著。每一次，Hikaru 可能都是因為這個純真又完美無暇的笑容，從來無法拒絕她，

「好，帶我走吧！現在就走！」

火星，除了科學家及資源部隊駐紮之外，也是個昂貴的渡假地點。純人類可沒有那麼多錢可以常常星際旅行，而高等人類則幾乎不需要假期。穿過人造的大氣層，Rinn 回到操控檯，確保行星艇按指示停到了火星港內的空位。來往的人不多，她們很快步出了空港建築，迎接她們的是火星壯麗的沙漠。

「不轉搭交通車嗎？」

Rinn 笑著搖搖頭，只牽起了她的手，「我們散步一下。」

雖覺得奇怪，Hikaru 依著她。

在火星的黃沙間仍舖了能行走的道路，她們穿著高跟鞋，牽著手慢慢地散步著。Hikaru 想起Rinn 有一次找她到太空站的綠化區說要「散步」，那時她甚至正要去參加一個研習課程，

「你翹課吧。反正你也不想去不是嗎？」Rinn 站在輔導官的辦公室門口，說服著她。

「而且散步有益身心健康哦！」聽到這 Hikaru 詫異地抬起頭，可能吧，不然綠化區做來幹嘛的？

她還真翹了課。但是…會有散步這想法的高等人類果然很少，偌大的公園看來只有她們兩個，Hikaru 自己的確很喜歡公園，讓她覺得回到了地球，她心情放鬆地笑著，摸摸路邊的綠葉，覺得心情真的好舒暢。

「你為什麼會想來這裡『散步』？」被綠意環繞，Hikaru 開心地想蹦跳起來，她轉身活潑地大聲問 Rinn。

「因為想見到你這樣的笑容阿！我想我會一生難忘。」那時，Rinn 走近她，微笑著說。

「那…你以後別搞那些驚喜了，這樣日常的、平淡地一起生活不是很好嗎？」

「就像童話裡的 Happily ever after 嗎？」Rinn 牽起她的手。即使在這公開的空間，她們可以牽手沒問題，因為除了 Hikaru 翹課之外，她們沒做錯什麼事，如果副指揮官沒有怠忽她的職守的話。現代的高等人類主導的社會，除了要求全部每一個人儘可能發揮生產力之外，沒有太多社會規範，因為犯罪的人極少，那肯定是個很不流行的基因。至於舊時代的一些道德規範，也在高等人類採育種制而大大弱化了家庭關係之後，人與人之間的交往，變得很自由隨性，現在的社會主流價值相信，個人的自由、自主及自我尊重，是對生產力極有助益的。

「溫柔的日常…是不錯。」Rinn 也學起她，無意義地摸摸周圍的綠葉。

Hikaru 看到了片草坪，但簡單地圍了起來，不確定是什麼理由。她有點失望，而 Rinn 只抬起大長腿，一腳就跨了過去。

「來阿？你想在這上面走對吧！」Rinn 向她伸出手，似乎比剛剛更開心，

Hikaru 還在猶豫時，Rinn 已跑回來雙手抱著她的腰，直接想抱她過圍欄，Hikaru 連忙把手環在高等人類的頸後，強壯的副指揮官毫不費力地順勢將她像童話裡的公主一樣抱過了圍欄，還開心地跑了幾步才放下她。

「這搞不好現在不能進來阿！」Hikaru 被這突如其來的活動，嚇得喘著氣，但也覺得很開心好笑。

「這樣刺激又有點害怕的感覺，不是比平平淡淡的更好嗎？」Rinn 那時帶著大大的笑容，不知怎的，這畫面、和她的自白，一直很深刻地留在 Hikaru 的心裡。

火星的黃沙中，Rinn 領著她往高原邊走，自高遠眺一望無際的沙丘與錯落的橘色柱狀岩，然後她們下了自動扶梯，來到相鄰的平地。扶梯出口不遠處，Hikaru 發現有台「車子」停在那，黑色的，做成復古的經典老車樣式，但底盤浮空，是現代的磁浮動力車。

「我前陣子就買了先停在這，但每天朝九晚五的，一直在找共同休假的時間邀你過來。」Rinn 說著幫她開了門，還作了個揖上請她上車。

Rinn 發動了車子，往前疾駛，兩邊的景色展開，少數火星開發時代留下的綠色植被還殘留著。Hikaru 第一次來火星，不禁熱切地欣賞著。車子的內裝跟 Hikaru 在一些舊時代的影片裡看到的很像，Rinn 邊開著車，邊伸手從 Hikaru 這邊的「手套箱」裡，拿出兩個盒子給她，原來裡面是兩副復古的墨鏡。一個有著金框，一個是粗的黑膠框，都很漂亮。

「戴上吧，這裡光照太強了。你挑一個，另一個給我。」Hikaru 聽了，仔細端詳著這精美的物品，她仔細看了看兩人的服裝，粗框是黑色的，很搭 Rinn 華麗的肩帶，便小心地側身幫她戴上。Rinn 轉過頭來看了看她也戴上墨鏡的樣子，

「你的鏡片是紫色的，很搭你的衣服！」兩人相視哈哈大笑起來。

車子開到了一個盆地中，大概是個很大型的殞石坑，可能有直徑有三、四公里那麼大。Rinn 將車子停在坑底的缺口處，

「下車吧，我還準備了更好玩的！」說著她開了「後車廂」，Hikaru 研究了一下怎麼開車門，也下了車。

Rinn 拿出了一個大平台，組裝上一個駕駛桿。啟動後，它就像車子浮空起來，Rinn 用手擦了汗，雙手扠腰，得意地衝著 Hikaru 笑。Hikaru 在地球看過這東西，

「這是…滑板車嗎？我都不知道有兩個人的！」

「今天我們的鞋子，可能平衡上更有挑戰性啦！」Rinn 說著一手扶著駕駛桿牽起 Hikaru 幫她上車。

她們兩人四手握著駕駛桿，相信這交通工具天生不適合兩個人共乘，因為兩個人必須同心才有辦法好好駕駛，熟練之後，她們將速度愈飆愈快，在無人的橘色風沙中呼嘯而過，Hikaru 覺得自己像是會飛一般、仰頭大聲笑著，而 Rinn 大膽地舉起了手「Yooooo ~~~」地大叫了一聲。

「Wow~~~」Hikaru 也學她，放開了一隻手縱情地大叫，成功沒有跌下車的成就感和快感，讓她又開心地大笑起來。

遠處的黃沙滾滾，她們站在這大盆地的中央，橘色的柱狀岩在遠遠圍繞著她們，天地之間就只有沙漠和她們兩人。Hikaru 扶著滑板車的駕駛桿，還笑著、也喘著氣。Rinn 走近她，輕撫著她的肩，另一手捧起了她的臉，撥了撥她被風吹亂的頭髮。這次，Hikaru 主動吻向她，閉上眼，滿天的黃與橘紅，瞬間只有黑暗，而黑暗中，她們的唇交疊吸吮著，裸著的手臂緊靠著、緊緊擁抱著，Hikaru 在這一吻中，已忘了自己身在何處，這女人把她捲入了好強大的情感風暴中，濕潤的嘴與舌交纏，讓她的心臟瘋狂跳著，體內的慾望迅速膨脹，幾乎讓她癱軟在 Rinn 的懷抱中。

Rinn 的嘴離開了她，不滿足地 Hikaru 睜開眼睛，看著墨鏡後 Rinn 的眼睛笑著。滿天的黃沙，Rinn 伸手在先衣服上先擦了擦，再捧著她的臉，用手指抹乾淨了 Hikaru 臉上的口水。

「會沾到沙子的。」可能是見到 Hikaru 那渴求的眼神，Rinn 再慢慢而緊緊地抱著她，輕撫了撫她的背。「Hikki，很抱歉，我們得啟程回去了。」

再次踏上滑板車，Hikaru 只想倚在 Rinn 身上，使得 Rinn 往中央站了些，一手摟著她的愛人，一手駕駛著，她們平靜地欣賞火星的壯麗，直到車旁。

「別忘了，意猶未盡才是恰到好處。」Rinn 說著，快速將滑板車拆卸好裝回後車廂。

「回程給你開車吧！很好玩哦！」Rinn 鼓勵著她。

在這幾乎無人的星球上，Hikaru 坐在愛人身旁飆著車。而這喜歡追求刺激的高等人類，還一直催促她再開快一點。

「人生只有一次阿！享樂趁現在！」Rinn 開心地大叫著。太瘋狂了，這什麼年代的台詞，而現在竟是個應該無血無淚無欲無求的高等人類在說著這句話。突然，Hikaru 覺得，Rinn 的基因並不是有問題，而是，她碰巧就是完美的基因組，有情感、懂得欣賞美，懂得享樂，也懂得愛，而且她仍然做好了自己的工作，是位居高階、有卓越效能的人類一員。Hikaru 心中突然充滿了釋懷的感動，她不必有罪惡感，因為 Rinn 才是完美的，本來就沒有需要寫進她的報告裡。

回到了行星艇，Rinn 告訴 Hikaru 哪裡可以淋浴，便開始在操控檯前，一邊校對著空港的資訊，準備啟程。

Hikaru 淋浴完，見已經回到了太空，要 Rinn 也去洗個澡。Rinn 點點頭，Hikaru 才發現她們都忘了把墨鏡放車上，便將兩人的都拿去清洗擦拭好，清涼的水，黑色的太空，與火星是截然不同的對照。而不變的是她感受到的，Rinn 對她滿滿的、慷慨的愛。

Rinn 沖完澡，Hikaru 招手要她一起來坐在艙內的大沙發上，對著觀景窗，這個方向剛好現在看得到遙遠的、美麗的土星，美麗的環，正45度仰望著她們。土星反射出柔和、平穩又溫暖的太陽光，她們平靜地欣賞著。

「Hikki，我犯了很嚴重的錯。」Rinn 突然打破了平靜。

「我們的燃料，會在回到太空站之前不遠的地方用完，確定無法直接進空港。」

「你的意思是，會需要別人來把我們拖回去？」Hikaru 的大腦飛快轉著，

「是的，然後他們無論如何會發現我調用了這艘快艇，載一個輔導官去火星。」Rinn 看著她，空白的表情，但她知道那底下不是一般的高等人類，是有血有淚的，她最愛的人。

「都是我的錯。」Rinn 看著漸漸變大的土星。她設定的燃料倒數計時，已只剩下 0:37:19。她只是靜靜地望著窗外。

Hikaru 將手輕輕覆上沙發上 Rinn 美麗的手。想到軍法裡，高階軍官若是犯了重大過錯，後果十分可怕，這是對應他們的權力與責任，相對而生的處罰。Hikaru 不禁害怕，她坐近靠在 Rinn 的懷中，讓她摟著她。

出了大問題的高階軍官，當然應該不會有純人類在裡面，因此都會快速地被無情施以「重設」的極刑；那就是將高等人類或純人類的記憶全清除掉，接著會接受快速的洗腦教育，以求快點能重新「使用」在社會上。如果說人有靈魂，重設，也就是讓靈魂灰飛煙滅了，所有的一切都會歸零，只有這個優秀的身體會重新再利用而已，當然，這組基因在育種數據庫裡的成績必定是大打折扣了。

「你知道嗎？我們的血是粉紅色的。」Rinn 突然這麼說。Hikaru 大概可以推測，Rinn 跟她一樣想著現代的極刑，因此聯想到舊時代的極刑會流血。

「我知道阿，因為你們的血球和荷爾蒙都是改良過的。」雖然沒有心情，但 Hikaru 仍記得起學生時代課本上的介紹。

「我的意思是，就好像你今天的衣服顏色。」

Rinn 一把將 Hikaru 深深擁進懷裡。「為什麼你總是讓我的血液沸騰？」Rinn 說著微微低頭深情地吻了她。

Hikaru 也愛憐地摸著 Rinn 的臉龐，她又何嘗不是她的 Venus？她根本是美的化身，而且如此地接近神。

「為什麼一碰到你，我就東西南北都分不清了。」Rinn 迷亂的眼神盯著她的唇，Hikaru 從沒有從另一個人身上，不論是哪一種人，感受到這麼強大的慾望，仿佛從 Rinn 的眼睛、嘴、及每個毛孔中滲出來，把她包圍著，讓她感到暈眩，Rinn 強壯的手臂支撐著她，閉上眼之前，她看到 Rinn 熱切的吻來，但此刻，她只感到無比憂傷，她擔心馬上就要與愛人永遠分離。她們已漸漸接近太空站，木星的光，被太空站擋住，她們在太空站的陰影下，這熱烈的吻，就好像是訣別，Hikaru 想問 Rinn，她的心是否也一樣，充滿著所有的情感，讓她難以呼吸、就好像快被撕裂一般…

「我們不要飆車玩，把燃料拿過來，也許就夠了…」Hikaru 躺在 Rinn 的胸口，閉上眼睛，  
「但我忍不住想看你開心尖叫的樣子。」Rinn 溫柔地說，眼光從沒離開過她的愛人。

## 只有兩小時的假期 官方中譯歌詞 (環球音樂)

沉眠在衣櫃深處的禮服  
等待被穿上那日來臨的高跟鞋  
成為故事配角已經過了許多日子

正因忙碌 偶爾才要  
乾脆來個豪華的小休息

早午晚都在努力 我們的逃避  
想到就是好時機 現在馬上帶我走  
只有兩小時的假期 在海邊約個會  
不足夠才剛剛好  
享樂要一點一點來

童話故事的後續誰也不想聽

雖然深愛的溫柔的日常  
但刺激渴求著我

為了家人努力 偷走你去兜風  
全部都是我的錯 就配合我的任性吧  
只有兩小時的假期 總是在最棒的地方結束  
太貪心會毀了自己  
告訴我，下次是什麼時候？

快讓車奔馳 因為是僅有一次的人生  
在沙灘上吻我到腦袋深處都麻痺  
今天就翹課 只有我倆到公園走走吧  
給我個或許一生都忘不了的笑容

早午晚都在努力 我們的逃避  
想到就是好時機 現在馬上出發  
只有兩小時的假期 在海邊約個會  
不足夠才剛剛好  
享樂要一點一點來

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇完。
> 
> 歡迎留言給我，告訴我你喜歡、不喜歡，或是有疑問的地方。 :)


	3. Loyalty #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很開心有不少朋友喜歡基於「二時間だけのバカンス」這由宇多田光及椎名林檎演唱、演出的 Music Video 改編的本故事 1、2 章。自第 3 章開始，我將會不定期以相同的背景及人物設定，往下提供她們兩位為主角的其它短篇故事，希望你們會喜歡。

Chapter 3. Loyalty #1

木星太空站副指揮官 Rinn.G.Sheena 雖緊緊抱著她的愛人，但仍無法控制自己默默計算著目前的航行速度，以及這艘行星艇與太空站的距離。她得知道還有多久會觸動警戒，所有確認程序也會隨之而來。結論是在五分鐘之內，她就必須坦承濫用職權動用軍事設備的犯行，最多十分鐘之內就會被逮捕。

Hikaru.U 的啜泣已止住，她倚在 Rinn 胸前，淚水滲入了她的胸口。Rinn 將她摟緊了些，用臉輕輕的蹭著她的頭髮，貪婪地聞著她的氣息，Hikaru 在想些什麼？一定很難過，因為這就是永別了。

當自己被逮捕後，很快就會被重設 -- 被強制洗腦消除所有的記憶，以便去除所有可能在成長過程中的錯誤因素，再快速被灌輸必要的知識；至少，人類文明還能最低程度再應用這副軀體。

她不會讓 Hikaru 有任何的罪行，所以，她被重設後，有極大可能她們再也不會相遇，就算能相遇…自己也不可能再認得她，如果那個人還叫做「自己」的話。

像是知道 Rinn 在想什麼似的，Hikaru 抬頭看著她，她本來就水汪汪的大眼，只望了她一眼又泫然欲泣，Rinn 用手捧著她的臉，直挺、完美的鼻樑下，那彈性豐潤的雙唇現在好蒼白…Rinn 輕輕地吻下，珍惜地品嘗這最後的吻。強烈的不捨，再度湧入她的心，Rinn 感到眼框一熱，淚水止不住地流下。

鹹鹹的淚水，她的與她的似乎沒有分別。Rinn 拉開了自己，凝視著她的至愛，想仔細記住她美麗的容貌，她撥著 Hikaru 的瀏海，一邊抹去她的淚水。不大對勁，時間應該已經到了，為何沒有任何傳訊。Rinn 暗自確認著腦內晶片的通訊狀態，是正常的；時間，已經超過了她所計算的…70 秒了…

有了，新訊息的念頭出現。

_火星任務是否已完成？故障艦艇將由你副官拖回，請稍待。  
　　訊息來自：Carol.C.Blanchett _

什麼任務？Rinn 閃過這念頭，但覺得不應該貿然回訊。Carol 她怎麼會突然傳訊來？發生什麼事？接著 Rinn 的副官就聯絡她了，說已經派出拖船，沒有多問任何事。Rinn 看著擔心地盯著她的 Hikaru，判斷了 1 秒後，決定跟她說：「沒事了。可能有人幫我。」

Rinn 不安地步出行星艇，看到了 Carol.C.Blanchett 通訊副指揮官，這金髮、高佻、氣質優雅的女性，是她自小就認識的人。

「只當面講才安全。一切沒事嗎？」Carol 問到，她細長的雙眼正檢查著周遭，副官和其它人員都各自在忙自己的事，沒有過來。

「了解，沒事。」Rinn 回覆，感到 Hikaru 還緊緊挽著她的手。Rinn 盯著 Carol，而發現 Carol 正似笑非笑地打量她們兩個。

「我改了一堆記錄。因為我人手不足，你是受我所託緊急去火星確認通訊設備，至於 Hikaru.U 輔導官…則是因為是在你約訪的時間，所以順便去了。我認為還在合理範圍。」Carol 低聲快速說著，撥了撥她金色的捲髮，以前小時候，Rinn 總是很喜歡她這閃閃發光的頭髮，而且大大的波浪，說不出的好看。當然 C 只說很難整理而覺得自己這頭黑直髮才符合效率。

「…謝謝你，C。」Rinn 心中充滿了感動，但與同是高等人類的 Carol 之間，尤其在外面，只能這樣表達。可能因為剛哭過，怎麼覺得眼淚又快流下來，她連忙眨了眨眼，不確定這樣是否有用。

Carol 對她微微點了個頭，她的薄唇，一如往常在工作時一般，沒有上色。但 Rinn 判斷得出，她微微笑了。然後她又看著 Hikaru。

「你沒事了？我們沒事了？」Hikaru 激動地抓緊了 Rinn 的手臂問她，Rinn 看著她點了點頭，當然，她一直暗地在確認相關的通訊內容，真的沒有異狀。

純人類 Hikaru 又哭了，她的雙肩發抖著，Rinn 好想把她抱緊，她瞥了 C 一眼，C 看著 Hikaru，微皺著眉頭，應該是不解與驚訝。Rinn 只能摟摟她的愛人，撫了撫她的背，

「別哭了，這是 Carol.C.Blanchett 副指揮官，負責通訊。她已知道你是誰。」Hikaru 聽了抬起頭來。跟她們兩人站一起，Hikaru 簡直像個小矮人，白種人血統的 C，比她自己還高上半個頭。

「是你幫了我們？」Hikaru 問道。

「是。現在請各自回到工作吧。」Carol 面無表情地說，如同所有的高等人類一般。

「可是我擔心…」Hikaru 著急地說，轉頭看著 Rinn，仍然驚慌。

「沒有必要。」Carol 打斷她的話，

「Hikki，Carol 說得對，你回去工作，我會聯絡你的。」Rinn 補充著，她知道 Hikaru 需要更多的解釋，但這些她自己都分析過了，現在最好的作法就是這樣。雖然看著 Hikaru 紅紅的雙眼和瘦弱的肩膀，她好想抱著她、安慰她，但這些想法，只會再讓她們陷入險境，Carol 費了多大心力才把她們拉出來的險境。

矯弱的黑髮女性深吸了口氣，雖然仍穿著讓人難以正常站立的「高跟鞋」，她總算自己站好了，Rinn 才放開扶著她的手。Hikaru 自己用手抹了抹臉，對她們兩個勉強地笑了笑，點點頭就往出口走了。

Rinn 也打算走了，這身奇怪…但是漂亮的衣服得先儘快換下，她閉起眼快速查詢了最近的商店，看是否有提供工作服和鞋子。睜開眼，C 正看著她，又是那似笑非笑的神情，

「我還有話要跟你當面說。」她灰藍色的眼眸真切地望著 Rinn。

Rinn 買了一組新衣鞋之後，Carol 的居室比較近，她們直接去了。

一陣子沒來了，進門仍是那架熟悉的鋼琴。樂器是很稀有，但聽音樂在高等人類之間並不是太異常的興趣，鋼琴的自動彈奏功能，是很好的購置理由；追求樂器的原音，也能彰顯指揮官追求完美的性格。

Rinn 馬上脫掉了令她腳疼的高跟鞋，也一邊脫下洋裝。感受到 C 在背後的視線，突然覺得有點不妥。她著急地穿好工作服，確認連線。

轉身，Carol 安穩地斜倚在沙發上，翹著腿，大大地笑著，她漂亮的顴骨會發光似地。

「你知道多久了？」Rinn 替自己倒了杯水後問她，「知道多少了？」她補充了自己的問題。

Carol 仍微笑著，她又撥了自己的頭髮，修長的手指勾到了一縷捲髮，她輕輕扯著它，不在意地歪著頭，沒打算直接回答 Rinn 的提問。Rinn 喝了口水，私底下的 C 常這樣，她習慣了。

「你愛她吧？」C 開口只說了這個。

「是。」Rinn 也不知道為什麼自己的嘴直接回了這個字，聽到自己的回答，她卻感到一股擔心的情緒，這又是哪裡來的？

她看到 C 的眼神微微地變了。Carol 換了坐姿，最後也起身倒了杯水。

靠在檯子上，高雅如女神般的 Carol 交叉著她的長腿，又是這麼望著自己，Rinn 常常不自覺會被她看得忘了原本要做什麼。

「我知道了。」Carol 終於又說。

Rinn.G.Sheena 心裡突然跑出一堆複雜的想法和情緒，她自己都快要不知道怎麼分析。

C 與她，在她們青春期就認識。高等人類自出生起，就集中教養。在大量的學習過程中，教師及系統會仔細記錄他們的反應，不斷讓相似特質、程度接近的人集中在一起，才能有效率地因材施教，用最快、最好的方式讓所有人都能獲得最多。她們兩個很相近，一直被分配在同一班或是鄰近的等級，也因此最後一起被分配到木星太空站，也在差不多的時間開始擔任副指揮官。

從小她們私下就常常一起做研究，很快她們就發現共同的興趣 -- 純人類。雖然社會上一直有一股勢力認為根本不需要留有這種過時的物種，保留他們的生活方式及小社會根本是浪費資源。但主流的想法還是擔心現有的系統萬一有問題時，純人類將不僅是他們的出發點，也會是備案；如果基因庫的運作出了大問題，至少人類文明還有一份「原始的材料」能重新開始。

年輕的她們覺得純人類很神祕。在人類基因組早已完全被了解透徹的現代，這麼想似乎很荒謬；但不論是純人類從舊時代延續至今的禮儀、藝術以及各式各樣不理性的行為，愈是被高等人類視為無用、無效率的部分，她們兩個愈覺得有趣，總是祕密地進行各種研究、彼此討論。

如果能用純人類的社會來解釋，Carol 就是她最接近家人的人吧。

但又不對了，純人類的姊妹之間，不會有性關係的。而她們早在 15 歲時就一起將生理機能探索得很透徹了。

這短短的，也許是十秒間，C 的眼神沒離開過她。她今天沒有像以前一樣叫她 Sheena 因為她總只叫她 C，她們覺得這樣才是一組的。Rinn 避開了她的視線，卻忍不住被她的唇吸引，她走近了 C，她突然想念她的紅唇，那塗上紅色可食用油性顏料 -- 「口紅」的雙唇，總是十分誘惑她。Rinn 伸手摸了那未上色的薄唇，彷彿想確認似的。這半年，幾乎從沒想起她或她們之間，但若是 C 像從前一樣吻上她，她又該如何回應？Rinn 的心狂跳著。

幸好 Carol 沒有，她什麼也沒有做。

Carol.C.Blanchett 只交待她還是要小心點，她能做的有限。

「別小看整個系統。回工作崗位吧，你是剛出完緊急任務的運輸副指揮官。」她挑著眉，要 Rinn 跟她一起往門口走。

其實她們可以在任何地方工作。有了腦中的晶片，她們用意識就能輸入指令、操作幾乎所有的系統。人類文明仍是有機的信徒，他們相信這灰白質及兩半球的大腦，仍有許多的潛力他們能發揮，沒打算用電腦系統取代，只想讓有機的部分變得更強、更能充份應用，同時抑制那些無用、有害的部分。有一部分人的確是持續探索大腦中未知的運作機制，但至少目前要複製這樣的機制，甚至取代他們這麼多人的生產能力，這還不是他們在戰爭中、以有限的資源所能投注的範疇。

應用植入腦中的晶片，若是一次一項、純文字的傳訊或指令來回，可以隨時以意識的速度進行。但若是複雜的圖像或多維的資訊，他們就會閉上眼睛，專注去理解及操作；只是，若要以更高效率工作，他們還是會到自己專屬的工作檯前，才能使用更多自己需要的輸入及輸出介面。只要夠專注，他們可以同時處理非常多資訊，或是應用更好的設備，以便專心投入很複雜、需要多維介面的單項任務上。

但 Rinn 回到自己的工作檯，其實只是為了「看起來正常」。她走來的路上早就看完所有訊息，除了她自己的風波之外，一切如常。 幾個需要她核准的運輸任務，只需要簡單的查詢，發了一些訊息給幾個人再確認過，對方馬上回訊，也就一一核准了。

多重稽核的流程很簡單、也幾乎沒有人出錯過，但卻十分重要。正因為每個人都照規矩走，他們的社會才有效率。多重稽核的必要性是為了防止有人不守規則造成錯誤，但只要像 Carol 和她，有夠高的權限又熟知規則的運作，她知道整個系統有多麼容易避開、有多少可能的漏洞讓她能悠遊其中。

畢竟前方戰線已平靜了幾個月，幾乎沒有待辦的任務。Rinn.G.Sheena 請系統調出她一份不常用的筆記資料。也許，該再推動一些內部的改進計畫，提前增進運輸效能，因應之後戰線可能的需要…那她就得查詢並研究，甚至諮詢一下別部門的同事，對於未來戰況的預測。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，本來要在 2016 最後一天趁 Hikki 初登場紅白大賽之前發表，很抱歉還是趕不及。  
> 這部分之後還會有 1 至 2 章，我會儘快寫好放上。


	4. Loyalty #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章起的這一段故事，以高等人類 Rinn 為視角，有方便也有挑戰；比較要跟大家抱歉的是，在開始第三章之前，我已決定要修改高等人類說話的方式，所以 Rinn 的對白感覺，會與原先刊登的一、二章有所不同，待這段完成後，我也會再修改前兩章。

Chapter 4. Loyalty #2

2038 年，外星文明來到地球，全方位地接觸了當時的人類。這自稱 Xel’Naga 的外星文明，自稱和平來訪，但他們壓倒性的科技和武力，可以說是立刻統治了人類文明。Xel'Naga 除了在世界各地設立監控站之外，其實對人類文明沒有什麼干涉；但不時可以看到他們開著浮空的小艇，在地球各地採樣一些動植物。少數的失蹤人口事件，人類也有懷疑是外星人所為，但 Xel'Naga 不承認。

只過了十幾年，許多人類都受不了這樣的壓力。當時有個激進的小島國家，正好有個 Xel'Naga 的監控站在其境內，該國人民反抗的情緒高漲之下，他們默默集結了武力及各項準備，毀壞了監控塔，挾持了塔內的外星人並立刻佈署好那小島的全境防禦，幾乎成功破壞了 Xel'Naga 的統治。但不到 1 個小時，未經任何警告，Xel'Naga 自大氣層外發動某種武器，這個小島化為一片焦土。包含外星人質在內，整個島只剩下黑土與縷縷黑煙，震驚了整個人類世界。

人類自那個事件起，變得無比團結，表面上順服 Xel'Naga，但暗地裡發展著許多計畫尋求突破，其中一項就是人類的基因改造計畫。不到 20 年，已有不錯的進展：第一代的新人類可以順利繁殖、也開始建立基因庫。 Xel'Naga 終於發現這些計畫，奇怪的是，他們表達因為不希望人類繼續進行基因改造，願意退出地球及太陽系之後，還真的撤退了。

人類對於強大外星文明的恐懼，在 Xel'Naga 消失於人類視野之後，並沒有稍減。基因改造計畫的成功，讓人類相信自己的能力，因此一直努力發展。100年前，高等人類為主的人類文明，終於發展出超越太陽系的航行能力，人類文明的基本疆界，終於擴大到整個太陽系。

對現在的人類而言，Xel'Naga 已是遙遠的歷史，他們現在的敵人，是其它的外星文明。其中一個機械文明十分殘暴，它們以地球這種碳基生物為能源，想將人類及地球生物當做作物一樣搜括，是人類最常交火的對象。經過 6 個完整世代的進化及快速發展，現在的高等人類，已有保衛家園的能力。

 

Rinn.G.Sheena 副指揮官調閱了幾份近期的戰事報告，試著分析該從哪裡加強她能從木星這裡負責的行星間運輸，尤其是內外太陽系之間的資源調度。但她忍不住還是查了 Hikaru.U 輔導官的行程。這最長的一日，在她們兩小時的假期之後，Hikaru 還有個部門的定期會議，好險 Carol 幫忙之下，她們返回了原本的工作軌道，Hikaru 一定在那個會議裡了吧。

她在工作上，應該不會有事，雖然這件事 Rinn 無法百分之百確定。因為她不是 Hikaru 的直屬長官，也調閱不到那個部門的資料。輔導官所屬的內部調查單位，一向是獨立的部門，這樣才能確保調查不受干擾。所以如果 Hikaru 有狀況，Rinn 其實幾乎保護不了她。不過，從認識她以來，每個「行動」都經過 Rinn 精心策畫、全盤衡量，她不會讓 Hikaru 有任何風險。

除了這一次，這兩小時的假期，差點讓她們永別了。若那樣的事發生，Hikaru 不會沒事的，再怎麼樣她也會傷心好一陣子吧？到底哪裡出錯了？我怎麼會將我們置於如此危險的境地？

Rinn.G.Sheena 的思緒被新到的訊息打斷，一查已有三個來訊在等待。就算是高等人類，有些狀況下還是什麼正事也處理不了。Rinn 搖搖頭苦笑了一下，隨即又想到這動作又是跟純人類學來的…不必要的感受與情緒表達。

 

Rinn 準時到了 Hikaru 居室所在的區域大廳等待，就像一般人一樣，約在下班時間、在這大廳裡先會面，也許再去餐區、也許直接到個人居室。經過多年的私下研究，Rinn 認為現在社會中，幾乎任何人之間都可以解決彼此的性衝動 -- 唯一的前提是雙方合意，比起兩百年前真是大大的進步。當然現代人不會這麼想，只需自然地享有這樣基本的自由，而且習於自重與互相尊重。曾研究舊時純人類社會規範的她，知道過去所謂道德的限制、宗教的戒律、十分普及的婚姻制度以及流行過好一陣子的一男一女單偶制…也許在那麼紊亂的基因組成之下，那些是當時某種需要施加於社會群體的規則吧。

看著大廳裡，兩個、三個或是一小群各式各樣的人，因為興趣或是性驅力而聚在一起，隨興地互相排遺時間、抒解壓力，她真心讚嘆這人擇演化的文明，能透過基因篩選，壓抑人類不可控的情緒與感性部分，正好與他們追求效率、講求邏輯的理性特質完美平衡。

遠遠地，Rinn 看到 Hikaru.U 仍穿著她的洋裝，但將鞋子換了。這可愛的女性一如往常，直到很近才能發現 Rinn，而且總是會帶點驚訝。

「你把衣服換啦？」聽到 Hikaru 問著，Rinn 微笑著，純人類…多麼無用的問題，但她享受著愛人悅耳的聲音及目光。

「你換了鞋子？腳疼了嗎？」這才是有用的問題，而且 Rinn 馬上調閱了幾個 Hikaru 可能去的醫療室的記錄，她沒去，應該可以推測她的腳沒有受傷。

「嗯，幸好我在辦公室裡多放了一雙鞋。… Rinn，」若在平常，Hikaru 應該會再講講衣服和鞋子的搭配的事…看著她有點浮腫的眼皮，Rinn 擔心地輕抓起 Hikaru 的手腕，心跳微快、而且不大穩定，果然。

「你還好嗎？」  
「你下午還好嗎？」

她們同時問著，然後 Hikaru 笑了，她那不甚整齊的上排牙齒，可愛的虎牙…讓 Rinn 心神一蕩。但擔憂的神色又馬上回到 Hikki 棕色的眼睛裡，讓 Rinn 不忍。

「我完全沒事，你呢？」Rinn 急忙跟她說，

「沒事，但我好擔心你…」Hikaru 說著的同時，已緊緊地抱著自己。

她們隨便買了些食物，回到 Hikaru 的居室。Hikki 當然不喜歡吃食物錠，幾乎沒有純人類愛吃那個，他們甚至會攝取一些傷害身體的東西。才這麼想著，Hikaru 已經說想配酒喝，

「今天我需要來一杯！」她總是這麼說。

Rinn 不放心地看著她走動、拿酒，待她回到桌旁，忍不住她突然蹲在 Hikaru 腳邊，從拖鞋中拿出她的腳，右腳的小指及姆指邊都紅了，左腳還好。Rinn 起身，取出所有居室中固定會放的醫務箱，替 Hikaru 上著藥，

「你也先吃完飯吧…」頭頂上 Hikaru 聲音傳來，Rinn 抬頭，見她也放下了食物，

「你繼續吃。」Rinn 必須先解決更優先的、Hikaru 的生理狀況，才能解除自己嚴重的心理狀況，然後順序才會到進食。

「還包紮阿？會不會太誇張？」Rinn 聽 Hikaru 還問著，明顯沒有一邊繼續吃她的晚餐。

「這樣好得快。也可能減少不適。」Rinn 邊熟練地包紮這隻脆弱的腳，著思索著要不要發表「那種鞋子應該被禁止」的評論，Hikaru 可能會不開心，也可能…算了，別分析了，這不重要。

回到桌前，Rinn 看到 Hikaru 喝了一口那透明、用小杯子裝的液體，聞味道，應該是蒸餾酒。她正在幫自己也倒了一杯。Rinn 可以聞到這飲料的確是有一種香氣，讓她有點胃口，開始認真吃起她的晚餐。這半年來，和 Hikaru 一起用餐的時間不少，她已經漸漸習慣使用餐具、慢慢吃這些以前只在書上看到的餐點。今天 Hikaru 從餐區那台很少人使用的模擬食物合成機裡點的是「壽司」 -- 一種以米飯為主，包裝成方便攜帶食用的型式，她覺得吃起來蠻乾淨有效率的。

「她叫 Carol 嗎？是你的…朋友？」Hikki 問了，她一定會問的。

「從 13 歲就認識的很熟悉的人，朋友。」Rinn 試著補充，但覺得不容易解釋，

「她幫我們也一樣違規了吧？」Hikaru 睜著圓圓的大眼睛，哭過的眼睛讓她的眼皮變得更多層次，不知道她的同事發現了嗎。她所屬的部門裡，有 7 個純人類、2 個高等人類。Rinn 對這個確認性的問題只點點頭回應。

「她為什麼要幫我們…幫你這麼多？」她問了一句，邊再挾了一塊壽司，

「你們有多熟悉？」她繼續問著，邊咬了一口食物，但 Rinn 覺得她的視線…就像輔導官一樣。

「我們從小學習時就常分配在一起，也一起來這裡。」Rinn 當然也可以邊吃東西邊回答。

「一起？」Hikaru 幫她們兩個再倒了些那透明的酒。這又是個確認性的問題，剛剛就已經說了一起…還是說這不是個問題？Rinn 感到自己心跳加速了一點，這液體的酒精含量有多少？

Hikaru 沒等她回答就繼續問了，果然那一題是不用回覆的，「像姊妹那樣嗎？」

Rinn 歪著頭，抿著嘴，就定義而言這詞也不對，

「所以不是姊妹那樣嗎…」Rinn 還來不及回覆，Hikaru 又開口。但這是問句嗎？我為什麼不能好好地回覆她？

「你…」Hikaru 皺著眉頭，又說：「你不想講。」

Rinn 看著她全心愛著的女人，正垂下了眼睛，盯著她空空的盤子，並用筷子推著盤上留下的飯粒。她的睫毛好長，慢慢地眨著眼。Hikaru 又深吸了口氣，抬頭對 Rinn 微笑著，這又是另一個…意義難辨的笑容。

「我…我跟她…」Rinn 開口試著想回答。她知道自己該回覆，但她不知道該怎麼解釋，或是她應該對 Hikaru 說謊？

「就你們的定義而言，有很多不同的關係。」Rinn 突然想到這個很正確的回答。

「哦？」Hikaru 拿起酒杯，挑起眉毛，這個表情是要她繼續往下說，但是… Rinn 還沒分析完到底該怎麼說。為什麼我又沒有事先準備好了，今天我是怎麼了？

「你想知道什麼？」Rinn 試著微笑，

Hikaru 的大眼睛閃爍著、仔細看著 Rinn 的雙眼，然後她嘆了一口氣，說：「算了，我知道了。你只要告訴我，她知道我們的關係嗎？」

「我們的關係？」Rinn 問著，她不熟悉這些意味不明的詞語定義，哪一種的關係？但看著 Hikaru 的臉，她不用量測她的脈搏，也能知道她快要生氣了…

「她知道我愛你。」Rinn 急忙吐出這個答案後，覺得自己終於恢復了冷靜；她能知道該做什麼、該說什麼的，她低頭再喝了口那飲料，沒有什麼難得倒她的。

突然 Hikaru 的手覆在她放下酒杯的手上。在 Rinn 還來不及反應時，Hikaru 已跨坐在她身上。她將雙手搭上指揮官的肩，低頭靠著她，頓時 Rinn 的視界中，往上只看得見這張美麗的臉，往下則看到連身裙領口內，心愛女人那潔白、圓潤的雙峰。她的手自然地環著她的腰，當 Hikki 那混著酒香的氣息拂來，她只覺得心跳加速，

「Rinn…」這女人輕輕的在她耳邊喚著，讓她全身汗毛直豎，

Hikaru 張著嘴，卻沒有再說話，她輕咬著的已不是她們的晚餐，舌頭攪動的也不是米飯。Rinn 一時覺得自己甚至像是無辜的獵物一般，只能任由掠食者玩弄與宰割。不過，當這矯小的掠食者，紅著臉大膽地抓著 Rinn 的手去碰觸她濕透的禁區時，Rinn 覺得自己的心智瞬間被炸開，她聽到自己發出動物般的吼聲，突然抱著纏在她身上的 Hikki 站了起來，她們不斷瘋狂地吻著，她讓 Hikki 靠上最近的牆面，著急地撥下她洋裝的肩帶。Rinn 邊啃噬著她，邊撕開、扯下了她洋裝裙擺下那件小小的衣物。她們無法多等一秒，她得馬上占有她，她要感受她的狂喜。

 

在臥室床上放下 Hikki 後，Rinn 看著她紊亂的呼吸漸漸平靜。Hikaru 睜開眼時，放大的瞳孔居然需要 1.5 秒才能對焦到她臉上。Rinn 對她笑著，但 Hikki 只對她微微地一笑，她凝視著 Rinn，散亂的瀏海下那雙黑白分明的大眼睛，似乎跟以往不同，正帶著悲傷看著她。

「你怎麼了？我弄痛你了嗎？」Rinn 撥著愛人的頭髮，撫著她的臉龐，擔心地問。

Hikaru 靜靜地搖搖頭，她緊閉著嘴，有話…卻不說，只盯著自己瞧。Rinn 完全不能理解，皺著眉頭，她內心回顧著剛剛做的每個動作，仔細回想分析著哪裡出錯了。當然，衝動之下，太多可以做得更好的地方，但應該不致於讓 Hikaru 感到不舒服阿？她的純人類愛人，這時伸出手抓著她的手，突然將它握得好緊，但還是什麼也不說。Rinn 陷入一團迷霧，只能焦急地再沉浸在她的分析中。

Hikki 的手鬆開了，她將手放在自己額前，閉上了眼睛，「Rinn，讓我一個人靜一下，好嗎？」

滿頭疑問的指揮官退出了房間，她整理自己的衣服，上了個廁所，接著收拾起餐具。她甚至連線查了點資料，確認她的分析沒有因為僅憑記憶而有錯誤。目前的結論… Hikaru 應該不是因為她們剛剛激烈的性行為而有太多的生理不適，最大的機率還是今天經歷了太多，她累了，生物在疲倦時，若沒有充份休息，很容易有異常的狀況。Rinn 坐在餐桌前，無止境地將她的推論展開下去。

沒多久 Hikaru.U 走了出來，她仍穿著那件藕色連身裙，V 形的領口，以正中心為界，一邊肩帶的布料是紫色，這設計讓人不禁將視線自她露出的鎖骨集中至胸口那若隱若現的乳溝，看不到的時候別有一番誘人的感覺，讓 Rinn 忍不住分心想著她的裙擺之下…

「Rinn，我想跟你說…」Hikaru 打斷她回想剛剛的活動，Rinn 抬頭看著愛人認真的臉，她的嘴唇微張，有著世上最完美的唇型，

「我很怕我會害死你。」

「什麼？」聽到那雙唇吐出了這句話，Rinn 吃驚地問。

「你聽到我了，我很愛你，但我一再影響你的判斷，我們再這麼下去，我怕會出更大的事情…」Hikaru 沒有坐下，她站在桌旁，雙手交疊著，右手正撫著左手臂，她的眼神避開了 Rinn，

Rinn 完全不同意她的想法，但她看到 Hikaru 還沒講完的樣子，打算先讓她表達完全部的意見，

「而且…」Hikaru 邊緊抓著椅背，

「而且我也不喜歡妒忌猜疑的自己。」她說完，終於盯著 Rinn。高等人類看著她，不理解那像是剛下了什麼指令似的眼神是什麼意思，而且…Rinn 正思索著「妒忌猜疑」這兩個詞。

「我們先分開一陣子吧。」Hikaru 說。

「什麼意思？」Rinn 馬上問了，她感到自己的心臟往下沉，雖然她十分確認那器官一定還在原本的位置。

「我們先不要見面吧。」Hikaru 又開始避開她的眼神，

「為什麼？」Rinn 緊張地想站起來，

「我剛剛已經說了。」對方低下了頭。避免眼神接觸，是拒絕溝通的表現。她剛剛的確已經說了原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，這段故事應該還會有至少 1 回。


	5. Loyalty #3

Chapter 5. Loyalty #3

一早，Rinn 才提出病假的申請，就收到 C 傳來的訊息，她十分確定，這老朋友一定經常查詢自己的通訊。還躺在床上，她確認了訊息：

_一切都好嗎？  
　　訊息來自：Carol.C.Blanchett _

高等人類 Rinn.G.Sheena 一切都好，除了她「失眠」了，她有嚴重的焦慮狀況，因為 Hikaru.U 輔導官。想到 Hikki 的職掌，她不禁覺得諷刺好笑。當然，她不會擔心這位美麗的輔導官舉報她，只是…Rinn 想著又不禁焦慮起來，昨晚 Hikaru 提出「不要再見面，至少一陣子」的提案之後，她完全不知該如何處理。回到居室，明明已經很疲勞，大腦和情緒卻一直無法休息…後來也不知道自己是何時、如何睡著的，以致於到了該出勤的時間，生理狀態根本無法達到工作所需的標準；這些狀況，不就正符合 Hikaru 所說的，她們先應該先分開，以免造成更多異常嗎？那麼，她應該同意輔導官的提案嗎？

Rinn 搖搖頭，翻了個身，Hikaru 並不是以輔導官的身份給她工作上的提案或建議。她的態度，甚至沒有要徵詢 Rinn 的同意。副指揮官又感到那個心臟沉到胃部的感覺，這一切，到底該怎麼辦？

Rinn 起身，她判斷好好地淋浴之後，應該可以讓身體舒緩、讓她的分析能力回來。

看著鏡中除了水蒸氣之外，孑然一身的自己，她決定她需要幫助。她查詢著 C 的狀態，然後發了個訊息：

_都好，除了私人關係。馬上出發到你那找你？  
　　訊息發至：Carol.C.Blanchett _

休假中且待在居室的 C，應該是清醒著，因為她馬上回訊說好。

 

Rinn 到了 Carol 的居室，就馬上有不同的感覺，好像回到熟悉、安穩、永遠只會給她溫暖的「家」。從前她常來時，與 C 常常也不大說話，當然也不會傳訊，只是享有同處一室的陪伴。

Carol 穿著一件「浴袍」，那是 Rinn 半年前看 Hikaru 穿過後，查詢了一下就訂了幾件，也分給了 C 的好東西。純人類生活的方式或物品，其實有些蠻適合他們的。她與 Carol 曾想過合作發一份研究報告，說明關於高等人類被低估的感受，如何藉由導入純人類的生活習慣而舒緩、減少異常…等。

當時，她們討論得很興奮，但後來又覺得不妥，一來這會顯得她們浪費時間研究感受，二來這問題也沒嚴重到需要她們兩個副指揮官發表，會浪費大家過多的注意。Rinn 想起她們當時怎麼做結論的：

「Sheena，你應該請 Hikaru.U 發表這報告，你協助她就好。」Carol 想到這結論時，她的虹膜變成亮藍色、閃爍著光芒，Rinn 都還記得那她興奮、光釆的模樣。當時她十分同意這是最好、最有效率的作法，也不會浪費了她們這個好主意。

現在想想…那主題中「導入純人類…減少異常」的主題，以她的狀況來說，顯得十分可笑。而且，Carol 自她進門後，只穿著浴袍，喝著紅酒，一句話也沒跟她說，只有幫她多倒了一杯，完全不符合效率！她過來後，雙方應該立刻討論問題才對。

Rinn 看 C 翹著腳半躺在沙發上，眼神散漫地看著那玻璃高腳杯當中紅色透明的液體，還將杯子晃呀晃地聞著，明顯還沉醉在她的這項新興趣中，這也是異常吧。

Rinn 沒動她的那杯酒，倒是彈起了 Carol 的鋼琴。

兩年前 Carol 買來這令人興奮的大設備之後，她們一起研究過怎麼彈奏。在每天投入的過程中，看著、聽著複雜的樂曲能從自己的手指流洩出來，她們共享了那份感動，那是一段很美好的時光。

無聲地，Carol 的雙手撫上 Rinn 的肩，黑髮女性停下了手，抬頭看到一雙細長的、柔情的灰藍色眼眸，在散亂的金髮之下，這美麗的白種人臉上有幾點雀斑，而那跟她自己一樣薄薄的嘴唇上，被葡萄酒染上了些紅色。

C 的眼神迷濛，她認得這神情。

但 Rinn 遲疑了。

回想 C 與她，曾經就在這，從這琴椅上開始熱吻，接著她們激動地差點弄壞琴，還曾一起快速分析著：是蓋上琴蓋在原地繼續做愛，還是繼續製造更多的聲音比較助興…

「不像以前了吧？」Carol 低沉性感的聲音，打斷了 Rinn 的回憶。但回憶中的 C 與現在的 C 疊在一起，Rinn 明明沒喝酒。Rinn 真的覺得自己故障了，她什麼決定也做不了，只當機在現在、此刻、動也不動地在這 1.5 秒內，任由複雜的情緒摧殘她。

Carol 回到她背後，她摸摸她的頭，像在安慰她。她有點冰冷的手，輕撫過她發熱的鬢角、耳朵、再輕按上她的太陽穴時，溫柔的觸感，讓 Rinn 輕嘆著。在沒有聲音的鋼琴前，她這輩子最重要的朋友，或說，有著很多關係的這個人，穩定地支撐著她，以合適的力量按摩著她因焦慮而發疼的頭部肌肉。Rinn 舒服地閉上眼睛，終於她什麼也沒想，情緒的暴雨已止歇，心裡只剩剛剛彈的樂曲，以主旋律的單音靜謐地播放著。

「Sheena，」C 磁性的中低音，自頭頂傳來，穿插到她的樂曲中毫無違和。

「你知道…我們以前讀過的，人類有一大段時間，」她早已變得溫暖的手沒有停下，但放輕了，Rinn 覺得就像泡在溫水澡中那樣舒服，她閉著眼「嗯」地回應了一聲。

「都是單一伴侶制度，」C 放下手，輕輕改用手撐著她的背。Rinn 睜開眼，感到 Carol 蹲在琴椅旁，溫柔地看著她。

Carol 最後伸手輕輕撫上 Rinn 的臉頰，「也許那適合現在的你。」

「那你呢？」Rinn 的手握起了她的，很自然地，她用臉頰摩蹭著那讓她依戀的、柔軟的手。

「我不知道，不必什麼都非有答案吧。」C 的視線停在 Rinn 臉上，她的眼神流轉著，專注卻迷離。

 

這時，腦中突然有新訊息的念頭出現，

_有事跟你們說，二十分鐘內我到 Carol.C.Blanchett 居室  
　　訊息來自：Lady.H.Kim _

看到 C 的表情，Rinn 知道她也同時收到了同一則訊息。她們都很不解 Lady.H.Kim 為何突然聯絡她們，而且，顯然這高階外交官、多年的同學，也用權限查好了她們的行蹤。但她何時來了木星太空站？

Rinn 不禁想起剛認識 Hikaru 時，就發現她名字跟 Lady 的中間名很相像：Hikaru 與 Hideko。她們都是黑髮黃皮膚源自亞洲的血源，但個性和氣質都大不相同，所以 Rinn 自那之後，從不會把她們聯想在一起。

Carol 換上了一般的現代便裝，但她沒有收起紅酒，以她喜愛這飲料的程度，可能 Rinn 沒有動的那杯，最後會被她喝掉。Lady 小她們兩歲，卻才智過人，她們一起接受不少領導者的課程後，還是因為特質與專長不同而漸漸分在不同班級。Lady.H.Kim 往外交及談判方向發展，有時會聽到她成功地處理了幾項人質交換的談判。諜報也有可能在她的職掌範圍中，但那當然是機密。

Carol 讓 Lady.H.Kim 進門，好幾年沒見，她原本有張可愛的圓臉，現在轉變為十分成熟嫵媚的風韻。她也穿著便裝，微捲的黑長髮，與 Rinn 一般的身高，氣勢與美艷兼具，但與 C 生來從骨子裡透出的壓迫氣場，又有不同。

她們三人就這麼站在門廳互相瞪視著，她們都等著 Lady 開口或動作，她會來，一定不是傳訊能解決的事。

「我知道你們做了什麼。」Lady 說著，帶著高等人類少見的微笑，她看著 Rinn，接著又看著 Carol。

「你指什麼？」 Carol 冷靜地問，

「哈哈！不相信我？」嫵媚的女性出聲笑著，邊往沙發走，她自己坐下了。

似乎有點驚訝於桌上陌生的杯子與飲料，她問也沒問，就拿起 Rinn 沒動的那杯，聞一聞後，她漂亮的圓眼瞪得更大，

「酒精？…某種水果…紅酒？」Rinn 不確定她是不是查了資料才能說出正確的名稱，總之她點了點頭回應。

「難怪了。」Lady 放回那杯酒，那對她而言那肯定不像是可食用的東西。

「你還沒有回答我的問題。」Carol 也回到客廳，沒有坐下。

「跟 Rinn 和我一樣黑頭髮亞洲血源，但她是純人類。」這女性撩了撩頭髮。

「是我私人時間的對象，所以呢？」Rinn 雙手抱胸，一樣沒有坐下，她覺得隨時需要應變。

「是可以半日火星來回的朋友，」Lady 似乎可以用眼睛笑，她的眼光戳穿了運輸副指揮官，  
「然後由通訊官去接機的朋友。」然後那眼光掃向通訊副指揮官。

「所以呢？」Carol 不為所動。

「不介紹我認識嗎？以我們的交情。」外交官咧嘴笑著，潔白的牙齒、如純人類的明星般迷人的笑容，Rinn 皺著眉，一邊查詢著她權限內能調閱的有關 Lady 的資料。

「你外交官當多了？我的私人對象，並不值得你認識。」Rinn 也冷酷地答道。腦中的資訊列表中，她知道 Lady.H.Kim 最近在外太陽系，與那機械文明交涉過幾次。兩個月前，也有艘可能屬於 Xel’Naga 的載人飛船，在同一區域出現過，她有參與那應變小組。

Carol 用她那神祕的微笑問著，「難道，你對她有興趣？」

「哈哈哈哈！對呀！我有興趣。」說著她又輪流看著她們兩個，更止不住地大笑著，

Rinn 和 Carol 看著誇張地笑著的高等人類，十分異樣。

「怎麼了？看你們那付死樣子。在這後方的太空站，什麼也不知道吧？」外交官繼續用十分奇怪的口吻對她們說話，

「前線的人也不是個個都像你吧。」雖說得無情，Rinn 不禁懷疑 Lady 在與其它文明接觸的過程中，受了某種影響甚至損傷。

「好。總之，我要 Hikaru.U 幫我幾件事情。否則，你們就全完了。」她停止那瘋狂的笑，像高等人類一樣，一口氣精準地講完她的要求。

「真要這樣？」Carol 瞪著她，

「對。再會了，你們知道怎麼聯絡我。」Lady 起身，頭也不回地往門外走。

Carol 坐下，但看著她。Rinn 扶著椅背，在腦中計算著各種可能性，

「你那查得到的 Lady 最近的資料，能分享嗎？我覺得我的資料不夠，能假設的前提太少…」Rinn 擔憂地說，

「我知道，我正在整理。」C 閉著眼說。

 

Rinn 先離開了 Carol 的居處，她自己的居處比較遠，因為是她特別要求，找了間有對外舷窗的房間再改造過的。她也不急著回去，站在過道上，她正瞪著木星的大紅斑思考著。C 查起資料總是比她快又多，Lady.H.Kim 的部分就交給她，分工才有效率。而 Hikaru.U 與她之間，只有靠她自己去想該怎麼走下去。不過，Lady 的要脅，可能是個重要變數，

_查出為什麼了嗎？  
　　訊息發至：Carol.C.Blanchett _

_沒有，她封鎖了我們，資料很有限。但她近期交了一份與 Xel’Naga 相關的報告。頗可疑，也許與此相關。  
　　訊息來自：Carol.C.Blanchett _

Rinn 知道 C 若沒有說得更多，那代表她已沒有更好的辦法。

_我知道了，我會去找 Hikaru.U。  
　　訊息發至：Carol.C.Blanchett _

 

Rinn 難得在約了 Hikaru 的工作時間後，真的到了她辦公室會談的。Hikaru 不在辦公室裡，她先觀察著這房裡的裝飾。格架上有一對白色的瓷器兔子，還有個已靜止不動的牛頓擺，Rinn 克制著自己不去玩它。

她坐在受訪者的位子，看到 Hikaru 桌上擺著那個復古的卡式錄音機。那是她們認識不久後，Rinn 知道她對復古物品的興趣，特別找來送她的第一個禮物。當時 Hikaru 十分驚喜，她叫得出這裝置的名字之外，也懂得這是古時候「心理醫生」工作必備的裝置，拿來送給輔導官，當然是她費盡了心思。裡面的卡帶和錄音功能真的可以運作不說，她還自己動手在底部改裝上現代的錄音裝置，只要有權限，錄音可直接由系統的指令啟動，並存到指定的系統位置。當然她把這部分的用法也詳細跟 Hikaru 說了，並將權限交給她，畢竟那珍貴的「卡帶」是消耗品，而且錄音時間太有限了。

「Rinn … 副指揮官，你有什麼問題要找我？」Hikaru 人都還沒走進房間就問著，她的聲音和姿態，都看得出她很防備。終於她在桌子對面坐下。

「想跟你討論一件事。」Rinn 語調平靜地說著，雖然她看到 17.6 小時未見的 Hikaru，其實十分激動。她感到 Hikaru 也跟她一樣緊張，她的眼皮還是腫腫的，也有著淡淡的黑眼圈。

Hikaru 垂著眼，邊操作著她的介面，但 Rinn 隨意一看就知道她只是做做樣子。終於，她心愛的女人抬頭看她。光是對視，Rinn 就覺得呼吸困難。她聽到她問：「我還沒有記錄，你要我記錄嗎？」

「不。」

「Rinn…你…你不能…」Hikaru 的聲音柔軟了下來，她的聲音裡，總有種令人悲傷的音色。

「不是你想的。我真的只要跟你討論一件很嚴重的事，不要錄音。」Rinn 收拾自己的心情，將 Lady.H.Kim 抓到她們把柄，還以 Hikaru 幫忙為要脅的事，簡短說了。

Hikaru 當然很驚訝，她也開始查詢起資料，她甚至帶上了眼鏡，認真、快速地查詢。Rinn 看著她查到的資料，雖然多了一些有關 Lady 的背景及心理評估的資訊，但沒有什麼額外的幫助。她仍然擔心著，無論如何，她不能讓 Hikki 出任何事。

「我來跟她見面吧。」Hikaru 往椅背一靠，脫下眼鏡，眼神堅定地宣告，「不要小看輔導官了解一個人的能力。」

「我跟她說後，她有可能會立刻過來。我猜她在休假。」Rinn 自己是做好了備戰的準備，她其實甚至帶了武器來。

「我知道，你們都這樣。請她來這裡，在我的地盤。」Hikaru 說，穿著工作服的她，散發著自信。

 

果然，Rinn 傳訊給外交官之後，她只用了 15 分鐘就到了。漫長的 15 分鐘內，Rinn 想開口跟 Hikki 說話，但發現她真的認真在操作系統，就沒有打擾她，她把握最後的時間與 Carol 再交換了資訊及目前的狀況後，她們能推導出的結論，也扼要地跟輔導官講了。

Lady.H.Kim 進來後，Rinn 站在一旁，看兩個美麗的女人打量、評估著彼此。Hikaru.U 的神情和姿態，是她從未見過的，那強悍的感覺，彷彿能保護 Rinn。

「Rinn 都跟你說過了？」外交官先開口了。輔導官點了點頭。

「給我你的觀察名單，就是那些有問題的人。」長髮的女人說。

「你要做什麼？」短髮的 Hikaru 問，

「放心，我是你們人類的朋友。」Lady 說。Rinn 聽了覺得這個資訊十分奇怪，哪一種人類？Lady 是高等人類，若泛稱人類，為何又分你們我們。

「什麼意思？」

「我知道 Xel’Naga 為什麼不喜歡我們控制基因。」Lady 似乎道出了重要的資訊。Rinn 判斷這絕對是關鍵，比對著目前收集到的資料，卻沒有太多相關的。她不想貿然將這個關鍵資訊透過系統傳給 Carol，擔心 Xel’Naga 這個不常見的議題會觸發特殊的監控。

結果她們問不出更多，Hikaru 問了 Lady，有多久時間能考慮，

「一天。 夠你們慢慢想吧！」說著她起身，刻意地撥了頭髮，瞄了 Rinn 一眼後，帶著微笑開門走了。

Hikaru 又戴上了眼鏡，查起資料，她還拿出了紙跟筆，寫著、畫著，有時還咬著筆。Rinn 閉上眼，專注地用她的方式查詢及整理相關資料。

一會兒後，她看著 Hikaru 正坐在位子上看著她，屬於她約訪的時間，只剩 2 分鐘，Hikki 就要有別的行程了，她又得跟她分開了…想到這，Rinn 不禁發現自己荒謬的想法，都大禍臨頭了，她只得出這個結論嗎？

「Rinn，你分析出來了嗎？」Hikaru 問著。她不論說什麼，每個字、每個音，對 Rinn 而言都那麼特別。

「我還要再一些時間。」Rinn 簡直感到羞愧。

「那…？」

「晚上能來找我嗎？你下班後？」Rinn 試著邀她。對方點頭了。

 

Hikki 進門時，Rinn 已快失去理智，因為她還是沒有更好的方法，她打算要求 Lady 用別的條件交換，不要牽扯到 Hikaru.U。

Hikaru 直接去坐在靠窗的桌旁，那應該是她在 Rinn 居室裡最喜歡的位置，只是她們最常待的還是床上，那舷窗也延伸到臥房的床邊。

「我把資料給她吧。」她說，

Rinn 走向她，輕聲問著：「為什麼？」

高等人類原本已舉起了手，想摸摸心愛女人的臉龐，但她克制著自己。Rinn 不自然地放下手，腳步也停在合適的距離。

Hikaru 卻牽起了她的手，將她拉近了，仰著頭她望著 Rinn，大眼睛裡有點水光，映著窗外木星的明亮的黃色。

「你能回答了嗎？Carol 與你的關係？」她沒回答卻提了問題。

「我能。我跟她現在就是朋友與同事。」這題她有準備。

「從昨天開始嗎？」Hikaru 的眼睛裡映著宇宙。Rinn 遲疑著該如何回覆。

「你知道嗎？那不重要。」Hikki 說著，站了起來，Rinn 退了一步，但對方還握著她的手。

「吻我。」她不敢相信 Hikaru 這麼說了，在 0.05 秒內 Rinn 看著她朝思暮想的，愛人完美的鼻尖、誘人的雙唇，然後，她的唇終於覆上她的。她雙手捧著 Hikaru 的臉，珍惜地吻著，深怕這是很快會消失的夢。感到她回應著她，她的眼眶又熱了。

Hikaru 的嘴慢慢地離開她，卻不捨的又輕吻了她。Rinn 將額頭靠在她的額上，環抱著她的腰，怕她離開。

「不論如何，我都要你跟我在一起。」她的 Venus 說著，她就是美麗的化身，Rinn 可以為她做任何事。只要她在身邊，她能變得更好、更強，她可以面對一切，而且，她不會再讓衝動危及她們。

「我也是。請你永遠不要離開我。」Rinn 說著，淚滑下她的臉，她再次吻向她寶貝的純人類。Hikaru 輕輕地哭了，她讓她靠在她胸前、緊擁著她，輕撫著她的背。感受到懷中她溫暖、柔軟的身體，Rinn 突然覺得自己的大腦突然運作得十分清楚明快，就好像電突然接通一般。她知道她可以，她們可以，她們的愛可以解決所有危機。

【本段故事完】

## ここでキスして。 《在這裡接吻》 中譯歌詞

詞/曲/演唱 椎名林檎

I'll never be able to give up on you  
So never say good bye and kiss me once again

我絕不在你的面前低聲啜泣  
這是為了讓自己適合無政府狀態的你  
願意為現代的席德維夏斯戴上手銬的只有我而已

不要走  
我要你無論到哪裡都跟我在一起  
眼中只有我  
現在馬上在這裡吻我

我知道你的目光在追逐不同制服的高中女生  
你難道不覺得斜後方我的視線有些抓狂  
雖然我不是美女但請看我這邊  
不要走  
不管什麼時候都請洞悉我的思想

你長長的睫毛和華麗的大衣都是我的最愛  
不管走到哪裡都再也找不到像你這樣的人  
眼中只有你  
現在馬上在這裡吻我  
不要走  
不管走到哪裡我都要你跟我在一起  
我的眼中只有你  
現在馬上在這裡吻我

I feel so nice 'cause you are with me now  
It is certain I love you so much baby  
I'll never be able to give up on you  
So never say good bye and kiss me once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝收看。因為還需要先完結 Carol 與 Therese 的故事，所以短時間內無法再推動這系列故事，也許我們夏天再會！

**Author's Note:**

> 請多留言給我建議和看法，謝謝你！


End file.
